


Spice it up

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Sogo asked a request for his birthday.Alone time with Tamaki
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Spice it up

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOU-CHAN!!😄😄😄 i hope you will like this birthday fic too.

It was his birthday and i7 plans for a suprise birthday party for Sogo and it went succesful as well.

When it ended and the others became drunk well except for Sogo, Tamaki and Riku.

It was night time and Sogo carefully bring Tamaki-kun to his room, he closed the door carefully and he sat on the bed with Tamaki and he was nervous to tell Tamaki his birthday request that was.

Spending time in bed.

Tamaki sat on the bed with Sogo and his hands were shaking nervously that he wants to do _**it**_ with Tamaki.

"Sou-chan what's wrong?"Tamaki asked Sogo with a worried face and he was definintly worried for Sogo, he hold his hands and Sogo flinch at Tamaki's hand hold, Sogo took a breathe and faced Tamaki.

"Tamaki-kun..can i have a request since its my birthday?"Sogo asked nervously with a sheerpish smile, Tamaki then nodded vigrously and Sogo breathe again and he was ready to tell him.

Have sex with me..

Tamaki was short circuit and he was snap back to reality and he was nervous to have sex with Sogo..well he watched some of those actually, he nodded and Sogo smiled, Sogo stand up walks to his closet and opens it, he looked at the left corner and spot a black box. He tooked it and he shows it to Tamaki, the box

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this early because our internet is broken and im using data well happy birthday Sou-chan!😄


End file.
